


FransWeek2021

by Nightstars0728



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AUs, Bad Puns, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Frans - Freeform, Fransweek, M/M, Romance, fransweek2021, oneshots
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightstars0728/pseuds/Nightstars0728
Summary: 2021Frans主題如下Flirt調情Weather天氣Puns雙關語Trust相信Work day工作日Kiss親吻Valentine's情人節這裡只有一些焦慮跟澎鬆的絨毛，有點遲到，做的不是很好但是讓我們完成這個清單吧！：) 我參與的第一個挑戰！
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5
Collections: Frans Week





	1. 第一天 X Flirt調情 X Underfell

**Author's Note:**

> 特別銘謝@BSW 成為BETA閱讀

今天應該要是安靜的一天，但這裡卻不是他想的那樣，不用抬頭去看，他便能聽到有一群人正用他聽不懂的語言大聲吆喝著、用歡快的語氣在聊些什麼，無視其他顧客抱持的怪異沉悶。不過現在的他不在乎，酒吧本就應該吵鬧，只是那群人在不對的時機進來這裡而已…這不是他在找藉口避免衝突，軟弱不是怪物的事，這僅僅是一天的事，至少今天不行，他不想在這個日子裡做出 _ 他們 _ 不喜歡的事。現在的他只需要一些酒精便能將人類發出的噪音當成白噪聲，所以他一杯又一杯的從嘴裡倒下，濃厚的調味酒幾乎要灼燒他不存在的喉嚨，但他願意，這個世界對於 _ 他們 _ 來說太過於殘酷了，Sans是這麼認為的。

好吧，在這堆狗屎裡他並沒有比較好，甚至在一開始就因為取樂而殺過他們，那不能怪他不是嗎？一是他沒想到人類是如此脆弱，二是他從未對任何東西抱持希望…heh，有趣的是他們仍然向他走來、並將自己再度放進他的掌心之中，即便他不久前才親手撕裂了那顆美麗的紅色靈魂。 _ 他們是勇敢還是傻？ _ 至今他仍未真正參透到這個問題的謎底。

無論如何，這個既傻又一根筋的蠢孩子仍選擇對這些在地獄中打滾、互相撒粉的怪物張開雙臂，用那孱弱的手成功打破幾乎無法穿透的結界… _ 他媽的 _ ！他猛然對自己呼了一巴掌，他的顴骨以一種不可思議的方式留下一抹爪印、就像人類的瘀傷一樣，但他卻像是什麼也感覺不到那樣又在另一邊又拍了一次，因為每次想到這裡，他都靈魂都在痛苦中哀嚎…也許對他而言，這才是最殘酷的事，因為 _ 如果從未見到光，那麼他本可忍受黑暗 _ 。

如果能重新來過，也許他會希望那個孩子從未落到地底，在知道他們最後會離他這麼遠的話。

Sans在煩悶中用力把頭砸到吧台的木板上、將亂疊在一起的酒杯震得叮噹響，沒有注意到這讓酒吧的分貝數大幅下滑，幾個人類用擔心的眼神往吧檯那裡瞥了幾眼，Grillby將酒瓶用力的壓在看起來就像即將被剝開的水煮蛋、在受虐後留下可怕裂痕的骷髏頭骨上，被當成放置架的Sans沒有閃躲，只是任由自己被釘在酒吧上，一動也不動。

「這瓶，招待…只要你不要再試圖破壞我的店。」

由火元素組成的怪物有著隆隆的奇異嗓音，像炭火在熱烈燒灼時、伴著爆裂星火的嘎啦聲響，聽起來既粗魯又不耐煩，但一生之中有一半時間認識他的Sans知道這恐怕是這個火爆的怪物難能可貴的友善時刻了。

要知道，Grillby這個名字可不是他自己取的。走進這裡、乖乖坐下，那他就幫你烤製任何東西，你要不長眼的在這鬧，那他就烤你，就這麼簡單。當一口氣烤了十幾個存心鬧事的蠢蛋證明他做得到的時候，那些被他 _ 烤 _ 過的屁股們便這麼對他這麼大聲疾呼，這個火爆的傢伙竟也就大大方方的接受了，還把它 _ 光榮的 _ 寫在招牌上，完全不顧所謂的待客禮儀，從那之後，所有的怪物都知道Grillby's是連國王都不能造次的地方。而那樣的火爆脾氣的傢伙，當然不會只因為Sans是他從地下到地上都一直光顧的老客人就網開一面，Sans自己很清楚…這傢伙在學習，學習那孩子曾經教給怪物們的， _ 憐憫 _ 。

大聲抱怨著，Sans將那瓶奇蹟般穩穩站在他腦殼上的酒搬了下來，像是在沙漠中曬了一星期那樣將它倒進嘴裡，然後吐出另一口更長的氣，他用掌底揉進眼眶，在沮喪中哼笑著，因為Grillby讓他想起Gerson那頭老怪物。他一直覺得那老傢伙說話像放屁一樣全是胡扯，Sans很清楚、怪物的本質就是一團狗屎，什麼愛、希望與同情，那團像煙灰似的靈魂裡有的只有慾望、死亡以及骯髒的 **L-** o- **V-** e！怪物就不值得被釋放，怪物就不值得被同情，如果要用那孩子的自由來換的話！

他再次讓額頭撞在桌板上，但這次他還記得要放輕一點，他對Grillby會怎麼燒烤他不存在的屁股一點也不感興趣。他嘆氣，他的兄弟不會喜歡的，但不能怪他這麼沮喪，看看這裡就會懂，連葬禮上的氣氛都比這間酒吧歡快，就是今天，所有的怪物都會像是死了那樣的安靜，不為什麼，就只因為今天是那個傢伙消失的第三年。

怪物的天使，怪物的希望，像是落入地底的太陽、在黑暗中喚醒怪物心中最後的同情的人類孩子，帶領怪物重回地表，明知他們的同類會對他們的行為有所批判，但他們接受了，甚至回過頭來安慰那些為他們感到不平的怪物…他一直看著的，不論是在地下還是在地上，他一直看著，那個孩子傻得跟個白痴一樣，不管被殺了幾次，都能用不知從哪來的決心跟膽量從死亡的地獄中爬回來，不知被人類公然排擠、攻擊了幾次，他們仍然會挺著腰，用那張永恆的、該死的愚蠢微笑面對一切，說一切都會變好…

原本會的，他們總是說到做到，但是一切都錯了。 _ 咔嘰 _ ，Sans的牙齒幾乎在強烈的磨咬中碎裂，他的沉痛無法形容，一天比一天還要深，他可以在靈魂上看見它， _ 幾乎撕裂 _ ，與現在橫過他頭骨的抓痕相比，他們的消失帶來的痛幾乎足以讓他當場灑粉，內疚焚燒他，懊悔槌擊他，讓他沉迷在自虐的抓撓痛苦中不可自拔。

只因為 _ 一切都是他造成的 _ ，如果他沒有白痴到覺得從此天下太平，如果他沒有沉溺在自大與狂妄之中，如果他能像他兄弟說的那樣多留意一點，那麼一切 _ 都不會發生 _ ，如果不是那兩頭瘋狂的山羊怕那群四腳肉袋們傷到那個孩子、竭盡全力壓制怪物們的憤怒，那麼那些好萊塢片廠會非常開心的，因為那些勢利的蠢貨將可以拿這件事再翻拍他媽的幾十次… **_如果那些驢蛋們還能成功在戰爭中活下來的話！_ **

即便人類當局極力否認，但他們就是不見了，證據就在那裡，被闖入的房子像是被龍捲風掃過一般的狼狽，被砸了，被毀了，甚至被 _ 水淹了 _ ，他媽的到底整個地獄都在這裡發生過是嗎？怪物有魔法，卻無法從幾乎被毀盡的廢墟裡喚起奇蹟，盡所有的努力，連那孩子的一根頭髮都沒能找到。日子一天天的過去，時間不會帶走一切，只會讓怪物與人類之間微妙的氣氛越來越劍拔弩張，但他 _ 他媽的不在乎 _ ！打就打吧，殺就殺吧，他不在乎自由與他媽的地表，只要他們能回來，他願意再回到地下被關著。

他不敢想到底發生過什麼，他只知道自己是個白痴，是個渾蛋，是早該撒灰的蠢貨，為什麼總是要等到失去了才會懂得他們的珍貴？他應該賭上靈魂去保護那世上唯一僅有的天使，但他沒有，他他媽的失敗了！他因緊扣在腦殼的利爪下顫抖，無視自己脫序的行為讓酒吧裡的人類有多麼不適，只是沉迷在他的腦海裏。

只要閉著眼眶，他們就會在那裡，他們瞇著眼微笑的臉頰就會在眼前浮現，他們小聲而害羞的笑著的聲音會在他不存在的耳邊迴盪，但是就像是該死的VHS錄影帶一樣，他越是回頭去想、那個影子就越是模糊，聲音就越是遙遠…不，他不想忘記，他也不想放手，為什麼他不肯早點面對自己的感情呢？如果那時候沒有忽略自己內心真正的聲音，如果那時候沒有為了該死、不值一晒的面子而迴避他們，如果那時候能再多注意他們一些…他的臉幾乎皺得比醃梅子還醜。

他們過得還好嗎？現在他們在哪裡？是不是仍然是那樣又傻又固執？他不願讓他們已經不再的念頭出現在腦海中，每一個怪物都在努力尋找他們，說怪物幾乎要翻遍整個地表是輕描淡寫，從城市到荒野，高原到極地，甚至是石頭底下到 _ 他媽的樹梢上 _ ！到底是什麼樣的愚蠢才會讓那些白癡成天爬樹去找？！但是他沒有辦法出聲去質疑，因為他的心裡也有那麼一點期待，期待那個傢伙會在某天從奇怪的地方冒出來，然後不停的用那張傻呼呼的笑臉說著”對不起”。操！他不能停止許下讓他們從聖誕樹摔下來，說聖誕老人把他們當成給怪物的禮物的白癡願望，而他知道他不是唯一一個如此不切實際的蠢驢。

房子裡那間屬於他們的房間還留著，他的兄弟總是說那個孩子一定會回來，日復一日的保持那裡的整潔，依照日期擺放他們錯過的所有禮物，一疊一疊的堆成了一座小山…但落在他兄弟肩上的陰影越來越濃厚，就像在背影裡寫滿了絕望那般令人窒息。

如果這個世界還有神，那麼這是不是報應？給了光，然後再殘忍的將他們帶走…heh，原本鬆散的握在酒瓶上的骨指扣緊，他再度抬起瓶子，像渴死的魚那樣將自己淹沒在酒裡，然後將它砸在了吧檯上…哎呀，他原本沒打算這麼做的，但是酒精終於到達他的臨界點、他爛醉的屁股幾乎就要從椅凳上滑下來，不小心鬆了手的情況就是在Grillby每天細心維護的桌板上再留下更多的刻痕，最後沒讓他在地板上散成一袋麻袋的，是早先在旁邊大聲聊天的人類之一。

_ 不要碰我，沒有人教你不要隨便碰怪物嗎？ _ 他大聲的想，卻沒有注意到自己並沒有把話說出來，只是搖搖晃晃的推了推那個不長眼的人類，但終究只是讓自己在吧檯上翻滾而已，他看見那個人類向Grillby招手，而他的酒伴們已經在門邊朝他揮手了。 _ heh，很好，這麼一來就安靜多了。 _ Sans的嘴角彎起了微妙的角度，他將腦袋就壓在曲起的右臂上，讓額頭來回在尺骨上滾動，比起搖頭、更像是無意識的搖晃而已，然而令他感到意外的，剛才扶住他的人類在他旁邊坐下了，他醉到無法意識自己說的話亂到多麼難以辨識，但這次他確實把話說了出來。

「那個…hic、那個位子…被預、hic、訂了，滾，去、去找別的地方，哪裡都行、hic、不是這裡。」

Sans頭也不抬的就往那個人類的方向用力推，他可以感覺得到那個人類在錯愕中凍結了一秒… _ heh，既然對怪物感到害怕，為什麼要來這裡？是勇敢還是蠢？ _ 然而人類再度讓他意外，因為他感覺對方在他的手裡放鬆了。Sans這才在疑惑中微微傾斜了角度、朝那個人類看去，那個年輕人的身體並不厚實，甚至是帶一點纖細的感覺，深色的皮膚在吧檯下的黃光燈裡反射著獨特的光澤，但如果仔細去看會發現那是曬出來的，對方的頭髮有些枯黃、大大的墨鏡遮去了大半張臉，在他看清那張臉之前，人類就轉向另一個方向了。

_ 對，就是這樣，這裡不屬於你們，這裡是怪物的地盤，這個座位是那個孩子的位子，他媽的快滾-- _ 然後那個人類他又他媽坐下了，他剛才似乎只是轉頭向他的朋友道別而已。

_ 這傢伙該死的就是聽不懂人話嗎？ _

Sans猛的抬起身體準備對那個選擇在錯的時間、錯的地點招惹他的傢伙一點顏色，但就在他準備伸手去揪住對方的衣服的時候、那個人類也向他轉身，酒精使他的反射神經遲鈍了那麼一毫米，致使他們最終以一種尷尬的姿勢對接、擁抱在了一起，有趣的是，那個人類並沒有急著拉開距離，而是確保Sans不會把他的骨頭屁股摔到地板上。

「…我沒想到你這麼快就為我著迷了。」

這句話幾乎要從他的腦殼上飛過去，愣了一秒，他才哼笑出聲。

「tch，這可真夠、hic、俗氣的…但你確實搔到、hic、了我的肱骨，人類。hic！但是…那個位子仍然被保留了，hic、走吧。」

「被保留了嗎？為了誰呢？」

Sans再度哼笑出聲，這次他搖頭確實是他自己的意思，但那只是讓他更暈了。

「…那是，hic、一個很、hic、特別的傢伙，這個世界上…最、hic、特別的那一個。」

「多特別呢？也許你可以說服我，因為我在這坐了一下午，但看起來你並不像在等人。」

搖晃著，Sans咧著嘴笑了，他用尖銳的大姆指指了指自己的胸口，沒有在意指尖是否會把自己的毛衣勾紗了，只是在那用力的戳了戳，用半蓋著的眼眶斜看那個不請自來的人類。

「我的靈魂知道、hic、他們有多、多特別就、hic、夠了，因為，那不干、hic、你的事。」

「是嗎？」

話題似乎結束了，但人類仍然沒有走開，像是在挑釁他一樣。Sans受夠了，怪物學習憐憫，但絕不會僅僅接受別人砸在臉上的挑釁，他威脅性的露出了尖齒鋒利的邊緣，但只是讓自己在下一秒陷入更深的疑惑。

「有人說過，你的牙齒看起來很漂亮嗎？」

「…你、hic、到底是、hic、什麼意思？我他媽、hic、口吃嗎？哪個字沒聽懂--」

「我以為有一支閃亮的牙齒，代表你會更加的聰明，但看來我來的不是時候，你看起來太累了--」

「「累得像腳踏車一樣沒辦法自己站穩，只為它只有兩個輪胎。」」

原本Sans只是張開了嘴愣在那裡，直到最後一刻，他們像在合聲一樣一起說完了最後一句話，這是Sans以前說過的，除了他之外、不會有任何一個有這樣厚顏無恥的膽量去講這些爛雙關，而對方只是微笑著、沒有繼續接話，靜靜的透過墨鏡看著他，像是在等待什麼一樣。Sans伸手去拿那個人類臉上的眼鏡，他也沒有閃避，直到眼鏡完全被抽離，所有的聲音都消失了，空氣彷彿在那一刻靜止，如同那時他耍的小把戲，但他甚至沒有注意到自己這麼做了，因為他們像是聚光燈下的寶石那樣、吸引了他所有的注意力，最終，人類張開了眼睛，星星就在他們的眼裡，而他們的微笑彎了眼角，那裡有他錯過了三年的溫柔。

「對不起…我回來晚了。」

他們高了，也瘦了一點，眼角有陽光的曬斑，但他們的眼睛，他們的嘴角，依然沒有改變，在微笑的時候傻氣少了一些，更多的是帶著閃耀決心的成熟。

「…這是真的嗎？還、還是，我在做夢呢？」

既陌生卻又熟悉，花了足夠長的時間，Sans仍沒有意識到自己說了什麼，幾乎只是幾個氣音而已。

「過去你沒有問過，現在也不用問、你只需要確認看看。」

不用再問第二次，Sans的手以一種從未有過的溫柔觸感滑過人類的臉朧，是的，是那個孩子，那個會在他輕輕捏起臉頰露出困擾的微笑的孩子。

「…你回來了。」

像是要說出來才真正踏實的理解這個事實，Sans喃喃自語，帶著些許發紅的指印，Frisk的笑容更大了，藏在成熟下的所有的傻氣都回到他的眼前，即便他們看起來不一樣了，但那就是Frisk，那個帶給他希望的、帶來了光的，也在他的心裡點燃名為愛的，小小的人類，就在這裡。他捉住了眼前的人類，像以前那樣輕易的將他們抱在懷裡，緊緊的。他的甜心，他的天使，現在就在這裡，像壞掉的發聲娃娃那樣發出滿足的heheh笑聲，不會了，不再了，他不會再放開了，他們也不會再離開，他不會讓它發生的，永遠。

「謝謝…但是聽我說，我們需要離開這裡，現在還不夠安全--」

Frisk扭動著，在發現周遭安靜得不可思議的瞬間，他們才終於理解發生了什麼事，Sans完全沒有注意到自己做了什麼，只是在他們的額頭上大笑。

「pufff…不管是哪裡、我都會帶你去的，所以你不用費心問我約會。」

「…說實在話，那些俗氣的接送線到底都是哪裡來的？真的有用嗎？」

明白自己一時半刻不可能脫身，Frisk只是嘆著氣調整自己的角度，不要讓他的骨頭太挖肉。

「heh，你、你不知道，只要給他們足夠多的酒，hic…那麼不管說什麼都、都管用。」

過去溫柔而總是柔和過了頭的孩子已在劫難中學會如何站穩腳步，他們走過了瀕死的危難，他們在千里之外的遠洋中幸運的存活了下來，知道自己會帶來危險，他們選擇埋藏了名字、武裝自己，花了足足三年的時間才成功找到了回家的路，而他們，也學會面對自己的真心。

「那麼，告訴我…你喝得足夠多了嗎？」

這次足足花了三秒，Sans的頭才像聖誕燈那樣亮了起來，他哧的一聲笑了出來，搖了搖頭讓他腦袋裡的霧散去。

「星星啊…我錯過了這麼多，我只想對你說一個關於無限的笑話，但…它沒有結局。」

Sans的眼燈模糊，像被風吹皺了的湖面般起皺，他可以在Frisk的眼睛裡看見他黑色眼眶中的眼燈反射，閃閃發光，靜止的時光開始走動，聲音卻沒有回來…然而在幾秒後轟然作響，將沉溺在片刻平靜中的他倆淹沒在驚訝的尖叫與帶著粗魯哭聲的歡迎裡不可自拔。

「…總之，現在他們就在這裡。」

「無論如何！我們都會在最短的時間到那裡，在我們到達之前、確保他們的安全！」

如果他們能停下那麼一秒，能降下一點聲音，那麼他們會驚訝一朵小花如何能隔著電話發出這麼大的吼叫聲，但最終，Grillby是唯一能好好的通知怪物之王與王后的那一個，但他知道這對夫妻不會在意，因為現在只要他們能安全回來才是最重要的。他看向了被圍在一圈之中的那個孩子，那裡落下了無數的輕拍與擁抱，吸著鼻涕的咒罵以及哭笑混雜的各種怪臉，怪物們為了天使的歸來而狂熱，而在他們身邊有一個症狀特別嚴重的傢伙，他像塊融化的紅絲絨蛋糕那樣、用傻到令人忍不住噴笑的蠢臉黏在那裡，但不會有任何一個會想拉開他的，不為什麼，因為所有的怪物都懂，這個傢伙差點因為自己的自責而撒粉，即便他是付出最多的那一個，現在，他們終於可以擺脫這個整天哭喪臉的骨頭麻袋了，無論如何，一切都好，那不是最棒的嗎？Grillby靜靜的走到門前，將門牌翻轉到了Close，從現在開始，這裡將完全屬於怪物，這是最得慶祝的時刻，也是最適合的地方，另一頭，Sans仍然在快樂中飄浮，但是他的目光不會離開他身邊的、曾經嬌小的人類。

「歡迎回來…sweetheart。」

不知是第幾次，他又輕聲再度說了一次，大大的手緊緊牽著他們的，在那一刻，一個輕輕的回握便已足夠。


	2. 第二天 X Weather天氣 X Horrortale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 特別銘謝@BSW 成為BETA閱讀

灰暗而冰冷，這裡唯一的光線是不足兩米高的天花板裡、內嵌的昏黃燈泡，這裡對他而言就如同鼠籠般的大小，他只能屈膝蹲坐在薄如瓦楞紙板的床墊上，如果是要限制他的行動，那麼這裡便是關押他最好的地方。

對人類而言，這裡足夠寬廣，也許他年輕版本的自己也能在這裡過得很好，但現在肯定不是，被業力與創傷所扭曲、他的外表已與過去大不相同了，原本顯得過於嬌小的身形現在巨大許多，除了骨頭變得更加粗壯之外、指尖也在磨損中變得鋒利，但他知道，最能讓人類感到不安的，便是他懸浮在眼眶中發紅的詭異紅眼以及頭上那巨大的破口…他已經習慣不去看他們的眼睛了，那裡只會寫著恐懼與威脅，那不是他想要的，至少在地面上的時候不是，Papyrus永遠都不希望自己看起來像這樣，這不是他們願意的，也不是他們選的，這一切都是…都是…

_ 都是誰的錯？ _

他讓問題滑入腦海的迷霧深處，Sans幾乎是本能性的忽略了那個問題背後帶來的情緒，半蓋的眼眶遮去了大半的危險紅光，他在搓動手臂時手銬反射著令他生厭的暗淡紅光，被拖動的鐵鍊過短的緊鎖在牆面，令他幾乎不得動彈，但他只是無聲的嘲笑著，人類不懂，即便將他五花大綁、將他限制在離地面數百公尺之下的深處也是徒勞的，他會在這，只因為他是自願留在這裡的，如果這能讓人類相信這樣就能控制怪物，那麼他願意。反正他也沒什麼能失去的了，除了他的兄弟，他什麼都可以不要。

總之，只要能確保他的兄弟安危、那麼被關在這裡並不是什麼壞事，反正他已經如此殘破。曾經機智的嘴再也無法像過去那樣輕易的吐出能令人發笑的短語，曾經靈活運轉的腦袋現在幾乎沒辦法讀進多少字，受創後，什麼都變得困難許多，他甚至無法像過去那樣陷在思考的漩渦中，曾幾何時那會成為讓他感到懷念的存在？如此可笑，但腦袋上有個洞並非全都是那麼糟糕的，就像水壺漏水那樣，他也忘記了許多讓他感到不快的事，一開始他也會感到惶恐，但靈魂永遠都記得他的兄弟、記得不要放棄希望，那這一切便已經足夠了。

如今的他只要蹲在這裡，就能保證他的兄弟不再受擾，即便他知道這只是欲加之罪，但只要看起來足夠兇惡的他能夠受制，那麼人類就會對其他怪物放鬆戒備，他的兄弟會好的，他值得更多，所以他無所謂，厚實的鋼筋混凝土牆足以保證他的安全，雖然更多是人類認為這樣足夠保證他們自己的安全，而且這裡按時給飯，這麼一來有什麼好抱怨的呢？他可以不受打擾、自由自在的打呼，在這之中最令他感到滿意的是就算做了噩夢、他也不會毀了什麼不該毀的東西，在一覺醒來之後，他什麼也不會記得。

_ 感謝妳啊，undick。 _

Sans在內心嘲笑著，輕輕轉動幾乎被卡死的身軀、將自己放到更適舒的角度，也許再睡一點？畢竟他真的沒什麼事可做的，而他的確樂意，只是，受到創傷後，隨著視力下降，魔力為了彌補受損的視力範圍，他的聽覺、嗅覺都被大大的提升了，於是他翻轉了他的紅色眼睛，因為遠處傳來的聲響及氣息預告這裡的守衛決定再次打擾他的安寧。只是這次在他嘆氣著抱怨之前，他的靈魂有些許奇怪的反應，也許這次他們帶來了另一個怪物？Sans疑惑的傾斜了他的頭骨…但是一無所獲，那裡有的只有橡膠鞋底與地面接觸時輕巧的拍打聲，氣味也不一樣，確實除了平時會看見的守衛外還有另一個存在，但那並不是怪物，他不能理解自己的靈魂感覺到了什麼…

_ 那是一個法師嗎？  _ 他緩慢的思考著，但他的靈魂對魔力的感應太低落了，需要再接近一點他才能讀到更多，所以與先前不同的、他罕見的在守衛到來之前就將臉轉過去了，但他忘記那些人類對於他的一舉一動有多麼的警戒，僅僅是守衛翻開探視孔的瞬間就和他對上眼的這件事就足以令他們退縮，當他聽見守衛在驚訝的抽氣聲中跌跌撞撞的那一刻，Sans在內心嘲笑。 _ hey，我不咬人，在你們把手伸過來之前，heh。 _

然而他聽見另一個較小的腳步聲上前，接著便在探視孔上看見一瞥棕色，然而那個人類似乎太過矯小以致於他只能看見他們的額頭，下一秒他幾乎要為了那個人類在門前彈跳的滑稽動作笑出來…啊，這不行，他必須繼續保持他大而可畏的形象，畢竟這樣可以省去很多麻煩…而且很有趣，Sans一直在反覆練習不要因為人類在害怕中做出的各種可笑動作大笑，現在，他專心的聽著人類在門外的對話，透過門，聲音有些悶悶的。

「妳確定嗎？我們總是有更多種方式可以讓妳安全進入…就算妳已經聽過無數次了，但我還是要再跟妳說一次，牠們很危險--」

「…我在接受這份工作之前就已經很清楚與 _ 他們 _ 接觸時可能會有的風險，我甚至在赴任之前被要求簽署了一份特別的安全協議，我相信這足以避免意外的責任被歸屬到你身上…不，我當然還是很感謝你的提醒，但我相信只要用正確的方式與他們互動，他們也會給予你良好的回應。」

Sans沒有錯過她強調某些字的語氣，但是這只是剛開始，他已經見過太多了，接著他們會在恐懼之下轉化他們的思考， _ 因為怪物就是怪物，跟他們那些有情的人類有所不同 _ 。 Sans在心裡冷冷的嘲笑著，如同證實他的想法一樣，他聽見守衛對那個新來的訪客詢問了相似的問題。

「…女士，不是我要說些什麼，但是妳談論…呃，他們的方式，就像…在談論人類？」

他通常會在這後面聽到一段關於生命平等的廢話演講，但Sans卻沒有等到她對那個問題做出回應，只聽見她禮貌性的請守衛打開門鎖。隨著沉重的合金門板被轉開的嘎然響動，一切程序開始了，守衛會在第一時間確保自己隔在她和他之間，高舉著武器展示武力、確認束縛他的鎖鍊是否仍舊穩固牢靠，在確保一切都在定位上之後他才會讓那個人類從門外進來，但不論是從姿勢或心跳的頻率來看，這房間裡最緊張的就是那個守衛了。

他不怪那個人類表現得如此被迫與不願，畢竟曾經在最近的距離下親眼看過他發狂的樣子，雖然覺得那傢伙有點可憐，但他仍然必須這麼做，因為必須讓人類知道他如何也不會屈服在武力與饑餓之下。明明只要把他放在這並定時給飯、那麼他就會很好的合作，可惜人類似乎只是空長了一對耳朵，不像他，雖然沒有一對、但他面對所有有關人類的事的時候 _ 全是耳朵 _ ，就像現在。

幾乎被守衛遮去身影的人類很安靜，在進了房間之後就隨意的蹲下、在地板上擺弄她帶來的手提箱，Sans專心的觀察著那個新來的人類，在白色的短外套下，她還穿著一件帶著消毒水味的綠色薄制服，臉上戴著淺藍色的一次性衛生口罩，似乎是護理人員？來鎮靜他的嗎？Sans慢慢的在腦海裡思索所有的可能，但他不認為最近有轉移牢房的需要，而且要鎮靜他肯定要用上更多人，但這裡只有守衛跟這個新來的人類而已，所以她到底來做什麼的？

因為她一進來就蹲下了，所以他也只能盯著她的背脊看，那使她看起來更加的嬌小，大約能落在肩上長度的頭髮被俐落的束在腦後，但幾絲散髮落在頸上、帶給人一種柔軟的感覺，但與她看似軟弱的外表相比、她的肩膀和背脊卻是挺直而有力的，他看得出來那並不是因為緊張，那是在充滿自信的情況下會展現的自然姿態。Sans對他在觀察中發現的事實並不讓他感到舒適，他懷疑這個人類也是要拿他當實驗品的，他同意被逮，但他絕對不同意人類拿他當實驗動物看，為此Sans幾乎都要哼出聲來了，但當她拿出一個令他意外的小儀器的時候，他的眉骨跳了一下，這使守衛也明顯的顫抖了一秒，但他沒有理會那個守衛，只是更加專心的看著她擺弄那些東西，那裡有幾束軟管，連著電線的貼片，她輕按側面的開關啟動它的時候，小小的嗶聲在房間裡甚至沒能引起回音。

_ 那個玩具看起來很眼熟…有趣。  _

新來的人類抬頭，彷彿和他中間並沒有隔著另一個人那樣看著他說話，忽然被抓住目光的Sans愣了一秒、錯過了她說的內容，只是…驚訝了一會，也許是她的眼睛裡沒有任何的恐懼，甚至一絲動搖都沒有，距離上一次…已經太久了。

「…需要我再重複一次嗎？」

_ 她問他嗎？重複什麼？  _

Sans只是默默的保持和那個人類的視線，不發一語…不，並不是掛在他臉上的防咬嘴套能夠阻止他這麼做，而是他的回應太慢，慢到問他話的人通常都會放棄跟他對話，所以他學會不跟人類說話了，反正人類會做任何他們想做的事，不論他說什麼。

眼前的人類耐心等了一下才終於理解他並沒有想要回應的意思，所以再次舉起她拿在手上的東西向他展示，但她主動往前傾的動作使守衛更加緊張，在他用手臂將她按回去的時候，Sans發出了威嚇聲，守衛在同一秒蹲低並準備向他衝來--但那個女人卻只是抓住那個守衛讓他退後。

「不，沒事，在你動作之前他似乎很放鬆…無論如何我最後都必須碰到他才能繼續工作。」

她很冷靜，但眼中卻沒有之前想從他身上刮下灰塵或想把針戳進骨頭的那些混蛋的狂熱，太過平靜了，Sans在思考中停止了隆隆的咆哮，然後才開始疑惑為什麼自己要發出不悅的聲音？他甚至都沒發現自己這麼做了，那個人類清了清喉嚨將他的注意力拉了回來，他才赫然發現人類已經移動到離他非常近的地方了，他甚至可以在她的衣服上看見自己眼睛的反光。

「我是你的護理師，名字…不重要，我只是一個人類，你可以用你喜歡的方式稱呼我，我的任務是確保你的健康狀態，不會有任何侵入式的醫療行為，如果有其必要，我一定會詢問你、並在你的同意之下才會進行侵入式的醫療措施，而我會在每次動作前都為你解釋該次動作的流程及意義。」

她舉起連著電線的貼片向他展示並在他身前蹲下，彷彿一點都不在乎自己和他的體型相距之大、足以輕易的將她像足球那樣踹飛一樣。

「這是魔力偵測儀，如果它的運作正常，它應該能偵測並記錄你的魔力存量的數值，但它必須直接貼在你的身體上才能發揮作用，你介意我觸碰你嗎？」

Sans沒有說話，而她也沒有動，房間裡最大的動靜是守衛的呼吸聲，他就像隻在大太陽曬著的柏油路上跑了十公里的狗那樣喘息著，一分鐘，兩分鐘…大概在三分鐘左右的時候他就失去計數了，但那個自稱護理師的人類似乎對他保持著永恆的耐心，他可以聽見她的呼吸及心跳的頻率一直保持在平靜的範圍，Sans發誓在他呼著氣將被銬著的手往她的方向移動時，那個守衛差點就嚇尿了…啊，他聞到了一些新的味道。 _ 放心吧，我不會跟任何人說的。  _ Sans在心裡寬容的笑了，但他卻發現蹲在他前面的人類有點掙扎。

「…可以請你再過來一點嗎？」

隔著一小段距離，Sans能感覺到她的體溫在上升，而那同時也體現在她的臉上…她在臉紅嗎？他不確定，因為不織布材質的口罩遮去了她大半張的臉。

「還是你可以先放下手稍等我一下，我的腳有點麻了…呼，這樣行得通。」

他看著那個人類放下剛才的蹲姿、用膝蓋爬著向他靠攏的時候差點笑出來。

_ 這個人類很有趣不是嗎？  _

Sans沒有注意到她背後的守衛的肩膀微妙的滑落，訝異著這個人為什麼膽子這麼大？她沒有看過關於這個怪物的報告嗎？他幾乎成功撕開戒護車的欄杆、以一己之力面對一班受過訓練的警衛人員，甚至能扛下足以殺死大象的鎮靜劑藥量，這是如此大而令人生畏的怪物，為什麼她可以用這種置生死於度外的態度接近這個字面上的 [ Chain Chomp ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chain_Chomp) 的怪物？

「貼片的凝膠可能會讓你感覺有點冷，還請你忍耐一下。」

跟這座牢房的冰冷程度相比、這根本微乎其微，但Sans的注意力都在她的手指上，按在他骨頭上柔軟的觸感、屬於人體的溫度似乎觸動了什麼，這是他被囚禁以來第一次這麼認真的回想著什麼，但時間太短了，那台小東西的運作速度比他想像的來得快，當它從側邊開始印出一小捲的紙時、她的手從他的手臂內側移走了，只有屬於她的溫度消退的時候，他才真的感覺到冷，像是回到Snowdin裡、屬於他和他兄弟的那間木屋，卻發現那裡迎接他的只有無火的壁爐那般的寂寥。

「…他的魔力儲存量太低了，他有按時進食嗎？」

她的聲音是帶著怒意的， _ 但那是為什麼？她問了什麼？  _ 在她的聲音中回過神的Sans歪頭往她看去，但從她注視的方向他可以知道詢問的對象並不是他。

「有的，自從注意到他在進食之後會變得平靜下來後、他的食物都會按時在每天早上的八點、中午十二點及晚上六點經由推車送進這裡。」

「方便我查詢份量及種類嗎？」

「我沒辦法給妳答案，也許妳可以詢問相關業務的負責人。」

「好的，稍候還要麻煩你介紹一下該找哪一位。」

她點了點頭用筆在小紙捲上勾了幾個地方作標記，轉頭輕鬆的從他的腕骨下移走貼片，沒有詢問、也沒有遲疑，就像他完全不具任何威脅性那樣理所當然的操作所有流程。

「…那重要嗎？我以為怪物的魔法存量越低、他們能做的就越少，相對威脅就更少不是嗎？」

守衛提問的方式就像Sans不在現場那樣，這使她收拾的手完全停了下來，Sans只能看見她將臉轉向守衛、把背部展示在他的面前，毫無防備。

「雖然不是那麼簡單可以解釋的清楚，但我可以為你打個比方…他的魔法存量之低，就像是你每一餐只能吃半顆連鹽都不能沾的水煮馬鈴薯那樣，不使你過度陷入饑餓卻也無法滿足你的基礎需求，你知道人類長期處在這種狀態下會發生什麼事嗎？」

守衛只是用呆愣的表情看她並緩緩搖頭，似乎真的忘記這裡中還有他的存在，Sans應該要為此感到不快的，但他卻也被她的聲音吸引、靜靜的傾聽著。

「體重下滑、脫髮、失眠、水腫 、指甲脫落，視力、嗅覺跟聽覺都會下降，無法應對溫度的變化，免疫力下降而導致容易生病是最基本的套餐，而那僅僅只是肉體上可能發生的而已，在精神上的體現便是健忘、抑鬱、並有著易怒的傾向，如果情況沒有改善，那麼緊接著的就是精神異常，但最容易被觀察到的是暴力傾向…因為那是生存本能， _ 為了要活下來的本能 _ 。而我們尚不能精準的知道缺乏魔法會對怪物造成什麼問題，但我想…死亡對於芸芸眾生都是平等的存在。」

Sans可以看見守衛迷茫著偷偷朝他的方向瞥了一眼後，用一種他從未在那個人類臉上看過的表情、將目光移到空無一物的角落，如果他能正確解讀，那會被稱為心虛。

「…人類要從這樣的狀態恢復過來，需要半年到一年的時間，而魔法之於怪物更是生命的根源，所以食物的缺乏可能會導致更糟的情況發生，這也就是我為什麼在這裡的原因。」

唰的一聲，她已經在不知不覺之中將東西都收拾進手提袋裡了，緩緩站起，她再度轉身與他的目光接觸，那裡已不再帶有先前的剛硬，取而代之的是更加有溫度的東西。

「保重，我會再來的。」

她很乾脆的離開了，像風一樣自由來去，對她看似隨意脫口的承諾、Sans沒有抱任何的期待，但她卻如她所說的那樣帶著問候、一次又一次的回來看他。有時她會擦拭額上的微汗，說今天是個炎熱的天氣；有時則是在肩膀上看見她匆匆在雨中衝刺時留下的雨漬、然後用略帶煩擾的眼神察看她抱在懷裡的東西有沒有被雨淋到，彷彿她將所有的東西都看得比她自己還要重要。這不僅僅是一次、兩次的事，這維持了一周、兩周、三周，直到已經過去好幾個月了，她一直風雨無阻，Sans猜她的靈魂不是像水色一般的藍、就是濃烈的紫色。

他一直沒有注意到她的身影越來越常停留在他隱喻的腦袋裡，自從她來之後，一切都慢慢的變得舒適了，最早是食物，份量變多之外、種類也更加多樣，一個星期裡至少會有一天有現今仍然罕見的魔法食物，這令他終於能擺脫每日昏睡的問題；接著是手銬和腳鐐，她留意到那些金屬會在磨擦的時候慢慢挖進他的骨頭，所以她先是撕開毛巾並小心的穿過空隙、慢慢的將它纏繞在金屬環上。

「這應該能讓你舒服一點，我會盡快讓他們更換的。」

一個多月之後被換成了另一種帶著海棉護墊的樣式了，雖然不知道是不是她努力要求的結果還是那副鐐銬終於不負重荷損毀的原故，但他肯定在她來之前那對鐐銬並沒有磨損的那麼快就是了。改變的東西不只那些，但他當下並不能馬上意會到，像是在翻身時發現背脊不再酸痛才發現墊子被改成更好的材料，更常被允許離開房間去洗澡並更換衣物，他還拿到一雙柔軟的拖鞋，已經習赤腳在地上刮的Sans幾乎都要忘記怎麼穿著拖鞋走路了，但他原本也不在意這，因為他的牢房小到他沒辦法直起身，那麼也就不存在怎麼走路的問題，但他身邊的事物再次改變…他被換到更大的房間，雖然不能擺脫手銬，但那裡沒有像是栓住看門狗的鎖鍊、而他也不用再繼續戴著腳鐐了。

「真是不錯，不過我聽說她原本極力幫你爭取有窗戶的地方，但是因為你之前有徒手掰彎鐵柵欄的記錄被否決了。」

Robin，就是那個倒楣抽到守他門的那個守衛，比他更快受到那個人類的影響、現在在閒暇無事的時候會跟他聊天，雖然Sasn能給的回應只有無聲的凝視或輕微的搖頭，但在這沉悶的灰色監牢之中、執行者和受刑者都在寂靜中遭受折磨，尤其當兩者都是被迫困在這裡的時候。在陪伴中幾個閒散的聊天裡，Sans和守衛都看見了彼此原本沒有展現的那一面，Robin在幾乎是單向的對話裡忽然頓悟他的名字跟某種字體是一樣的，默默的思考著到底是他先存在、還是字體先被發明的時候解釋了他自己名字的由來，但Sans卻不知道到底是哪個英雄作品有名叫Robin的角色，他會去查的，如果他最終能夠離開而且還記得這件事的話。

從這裡，Sans才在緩慢的思考中體認到了那個人類想要的是什麼，當他受到越來越多的外來刺激，他的反應及思考都能變得更快也更好，先前的他根本無法讓自己受損的腦袋運作，而他甚至不會體認到魔法的低落導致的自己衰弱的事實，如果一直持續下去，那麼他會在完全停下來的情況中沉睡、進而撒粉…如果是以前的自己，也許會認為這樣也不錯，至少聽起來並不痛苦。但如今已逐漸將迷霧從受創的腦殼下清除的他不會走上這條路的，他的兄弟還在外面等他，所以他不能這麼輕易的就被帶走，於是比起先前消極的態度，現在他更加主動配合那個人類帶來的復健工作。

有趣的是，似乎與生活的充實程度成反比，體感上會覺得時間忽然慢了下來，但在回想起來的時候卻又像眨眼那樣的快，Sans知道自己又錯過了一個季節，在無窗的牢籠中，他會傾耳去聽，看看遠處有沒有那道輕柔在地板上拍打的腳步聲，在她來訪的時候輕輕嗅一嗅她外套上是否沾染了花朵的香氣或夏天的綠草味，然後在她接下來的問好中得到季節變換的證實，每一日、每一日，他翹首以待，她用那對笑彎的眼角給他帶來問候。

他從不期待從她那裡得到什麼， _ 只是一心一意的期待她的陪伴 _ ，但他總是一次又一次的從她那裡收到更多的驚訝，現在，她的懷裡抱著 _ 足足有一整箱之多的驚喜 _ ，他永遠都不會忘記她將它搬進來的時候顯得有多狼狽，但她還是迅速整理好澎亂的頭髮與被弄歪但從未取下的口罩，為他展示她原本抱在手裡的沉重箱子。

「這是你的家人和朋友們寫給你的信，原本還有其它的禮物，但還沒有經過安檢，但即便只有信，你應該還是會很開心。」

當她將信一疊疊的放到他手上時，他迫不及待的拆開最上面那一封信、讓手指一次又一次的在信紙的同一段來回滑動，那裡有用力刻下的筆痕，來自他兄弟的、用心寫下的每一個字，他知道他的兄弟跟他一樣有視力受損的問題，但是那裡的筆跡仍然優美而帶著深刻的情感，他的兄弟很酷不是嗎？他的臉有最柔軟的微笑，她彎彎的眼睛顯示她也在為他開心，但有什麼奇怪的地方…花了一點時間，她才發現Sans遲遲沒有往下讀、只是用無限溫柔的眼神看著第一段，他似乎並沒有放下它的意思，但也僅僅止步於第一頁的第一段，長達十分鐘之久。

「…怎麼了？有什麼問題嗎？」

雖然她向Sans提出詢問，但回應她的是靠近門邊的Robin，已經習慣她們相處模式的他已不再像先前一開始那般警戒，現在的他總是靠在門邊、為突來的訪問警示，避免不知情的人誤會被囚禁在這裡的怪物對人類有過於危險的接觸距離，他握著茶杯悠閒的側頭看向閃避她目光的Sans咂嘴。

「嗯，這是我猜的啦，他似乎在閱讀上有什麼障礙，先前我遇過幾次他在無視指示牌的情況亂走，我一開始以為他是故意的，但幾次觀察下來，我發現他無法正確的閱讀…我不知道妳有沒有注意到，他每次都會等妳口頭解釋完才完成妳給他的指令、而不是主動去看上面的說明。」

對此，Sans在挫敗中垂下臉，他不知道自己表現得如此明顯，但也對Robin留意自己的舉動感到訝異，即便當時他們仍處在完全的執法者與受刑者的角色，但他的守衛仍為他留了一個眼窩，而他眼前的人類轉過身來，用帶著複雜情緒的眼神看著他緊握在手裡的信，她的詢問是那樣的脆弱，那像是要哭出來的聲音，不知何故、緊緊扣住了他的靈魂。

「…你願意讓我幫你讀嗎？」

要說沒有遲疑是騙人的，如果是其他的信他沒看到也不會感到遺憾，但唯獨他兄弟給他的信、他無論如何都想要讀。所以他小心翼翼的將一直握在手裡的那一疊信紙遞給她，正當她要開始讀的時候，她發現Sans的陰影從頭上罩了下來，抬頭便看見他的臉靠得比任何時候都還要近，花了一點時間她才明白他是在試圖從另一側看著信…

知道他在想些什麼之後，她便乾脆的轉身蹲坐在他屈著的身軀前面、將信紙抬高並用手指指出她準備開始朗讀的位置，那樣的畫面使Robin忍不住哼笑出聲，但如此一來、他必須更加小心的注意外面的動靜，萬一讓不知情的人看到可是會鬧出更大的問題，畢竟不是每個人都能在她的幫助下看見這個巨人能變得多麼溫和，於是他轉頭將目光移向走廊，只剩下那對耳朵像是在傾聽故事那般聽著她用柔順的音調誦唸著信裡可愛的字詞。

只是一開始並不是很順利，一方面因為Papyrus捎來的信全都是用大寫的字母拼寫、使她必須花一點時間先在心裡讀順才能唸出來，另一方面是Sans太久沒有跟其他人如此接近、使他在僵硬下漏聽了幾句，注意到他的情況的她又耐心的回到開頭重新開始，漸漸的，他在她的朗讀聲中放鬆了下來，甚至為這樣的情景感到一絲懷念，他和他的兄弟也會像這樣靠在一起讀書，曾經。

這樣的時光持續了一段時間後，他甚至被允許寫信回覆，但更多的問題浮現了，他沒辦法好好的拼寫出單字之外、他也沒辦法拿捏寫字的力道，字跡時淺時重還經常弄斷她帶來的筆，Sans在沮喪中幾乎要放棄努力，但她似乎決心讓他變得更好。

「妳確定？即便他無意那麼做，但他仍然有可能不小心弄傷妳。」

Sans不得不同意Robin的觀點，受創之後的他無法完全掌握自己，但她卻毅然決然的坐定在他的雙腿之間，讓他的手握在她拿著筆的手上，一個字、一個字像用刻的那樣慢慢寫，每當他錯誤的用力的時候，他都會在她的僵硬中驚覺自己又差點傷到她。

「沒事，我比你想像得還要強壯很多。」

即便她的手指有詭異的紅腫、在拾起紙張的時候有著微妙的顫抖，但她還是用那對會笑的眼睛安慰他，像小鳥那般的脆弱，卻又如此的美麗，Sans在她的溫柔下放鬆，不知不覺之間，他學會了如何輕柔的面對身邊的一切。

「做的很好，你已經成功的用完一整支筆而不是將它捏成碎片！」

面對Robin的驚呼，她只是帶著欣喜的目光看著他微笑、並沒有說什麼，但微微散佈在Sans頭骨上的薄色卻違反他的想法透露他本不想被透露的心情。只有他自己知道，他喜歡這樣，像在溫暖的泉水裡療傷，雖然緩慢，但他們的努力確實有所回報，他甚至開始想著該怎麼向她表達他的感謝，但那不是現在，她用她的慣用手輕拍他握著的左手、催促著他繼續前進，所以他只是在她的頭頂上露出沉默的微笑。

她讀，他寫，一頁又一頁、一封又一封，不知不覺之間，他們已經讀完了大多數的信了，只是就算是遲鈍如Sans的麻木骨頭也能感覺到她有什麼不對勁，她會在小儀器讀出來的數字變得更好的時候微笑，但隨之又露出淡淡的憂鬱，然後再對向她抬起疑惑眉頭的Sans說一切都好，但他知道不是，只是在有限的互動下他也不知能怎麼問她，他只知道有什麼東西在那，但現在的他仍然不能正確的指出來是什麼錯了。

她來訪的時間原本都充滿了快樂而有趣的氣氛，現在卻逐漸蒙上了一層黯淡的氣息，他說不出來是什麼，但他可以看到她的神色是帶著哀傷的，而抹在她眼中的霧卻日復一日的變重了，如果是過去的自己是看不出來的，如今雖看得出如此細微的差別，但他問不出口，太久了，他已經忘記自己的聲音了。讓他發現這件事的，是時值深夜的噩夢，他想喊，張開的嘴巴卻什麼都沒有傳出來，不是錯覺，他坐在床墊上、努力的想發出聲音卻一無所獲，他陷入前所未有的恐慌。

「你…忘記怎麼說話了？」

她的眼睛張得之大，讓他不自覺的想著人類的瀏海會不會刺到自己的眼睛這回事，但她的眼神裡帶著濃濃的擔憂，令他忘記自己閒逛的思緒，一種難為情的陌生情緒回到了他的顴骨上，體現成一層淡薄的色彩。 _ 啊，這個人類，是真的在擔心我。  _ 一理解到這件事後、他顴骨上的色彩便又越加的濃厚了起來，但是為什麼？是什麼讓她對他如此的上心？在想到這件事後，他自卑的想法便又迫使那樣的色彩散消無影。

「我會想辦法的…不要擔心，你會越來越好的。」

不知何時，她溫柔的手輕輕的壓在他的手背上，溫暖而柔和，像陽光那樣慢慢的滲入骨頭深處，有一種眩然欲泣的情感在他的靈魂上洶湧，但是他仍然不知那從何而來。

「今天的時間結束了，好好照顧自己，好嗎？」

Sans順從的點了點頭，目送她離開…卻莫名的覺得心慌，是什麼出了錯？但是一切都正常，Robin照常的在關上門後請另一位守衛帶她離開，晚餐也在稍晚後送來，休息的關燈時間也跟平常一樣。只是Sans在睡著之前仍舊對那沒有來由的恐慌有任何的解答，他搓著手，覺得某個地方空盪盪的，幾秒鐘後他才發現自己正撫著她早先曾輕柔按在他手背的地方，他忽然有一種很想馬上見到她的想法，只是想起她，便覺得原本安全而寧靜的牢房令他難以忍受了起來，這裡太冷、太陰暗了，他將平常總是揉成一團拿來當靠背的毯子緊緊的裏在身上，但毯子對他巨大的身軀顯得太小，不得已，他將自己縮成一球，看起來莫名的可憐，而他默默的閉上眼眶，期待醒來之後就能見到她。

然而，喚醒他的卻不是往常早餐的香氣，而是Robin急促的敲門聲，在幾次比較激烈的夜驚後、Robin學會不該在他沒有意識的時候離他太近。

「Sans？醒醒，你還好嗎？」

他醒來，看向了那個人類守衛在開著的門邊緊張的神情，而他的身旁有著兩台推車，他錯過了早餐跟午餐嗎？怎麼回事？

「我的老天，你還好嗎？你從來沒有錯過任何一餐？需要我請新的診療師過來嗎？」

除了被驚醒的震顫，Sans覺得自己還好，但是他從來沒有睡得這麼沉過，所以他搖了搖頭…

_ 等等，診療師？現在幾點了？為什麼她沒有出現？ _

面對他忽然慌張的在Robin與門後來回飛鏢的目光，Robin縮了縮肩膀，心虛的看向了房間的角落並用手揉捏著後頸，似乎有點不知所措的樣子。

「呃…嗯，我早上接到命令，被叫去獄長室裡接受盤問，她…就是你的護理師，Frisk，似乎…沒有取得正規的護理執照，被勒令遣返了。」

Sans凝固在那裡，像一隻被車燈照著的鹿那樣張著嘴、呆滯的看著Robin，那個名字像雷那般貫穿了他不存在的耳朵，讓記憶像飄動在暴風中的碎片在眼前跑動。

_ 『i'm sans.sans the skeleton.』 _

那是他們在下著雪的小徑上初次見面的對話，她被他小小的惡作劇捉弄後、對著他瘪腳的介紹微笑，她表現得很好，給每一個遇上的狗可愛的拍拍、憐憫了整個地下都對他感到厭煩的Jerry，耐心的解開每一個他兄弟設下的謎題，甚至是在他刻意誤導她的情況下面對他兄弟的進攻卻一次也沒有舉起她手裡的樹枝，那個孩子在他的心裡留下了巨大的影子，是從那時候他便開始失去了分寸了嗎？

_ 『take care of yourself, kid.'cause someone really cares about you.』 _

至今他仍為此感到內疚，他並不需要表現得如此的卑鄙不是嗎？他有必須要遵守的承諾，不論是對國王還是對門後的女士，但是那是他的問題、而不是她的，他並沒有錯過她的眼神裡受傷的情緒，為了躲避已無法收回的錯誤，他竟就這樣離開、躲到了暗處將那孩子留在那裡，獨身一人。那孩子對著冰冷的餐盤低著頭的身影是那樣的小，他發誓他看見那孩子在離開前在臉上用力的抹了一把，他是什麼樣的怪物…後悔盤繞在他的心頭，在那之後，他只是默默的跟在她身後而已。

_ 『The end of your journey is at hand. In a few moments, you will meet the king. Together... _

_ You will determine the future of this world.』 _

他的職責終究讓他走上了那個位子，這次他終於說出了正確的話並好好的告訴她、她做出的選擇會導致的兩種結果，他會支持那個孩子的，無論她做出什麼選擇…他原本是那樣認為的。當他們發現國王的塵埃就灑在結界前、而六個靈魂已消失無蹤的當下，他以為自己早已做好心理準備的靈魂幾乎徑直進入了絕望的地獄，他在撥給她的電話留言中說不論如何都不要放棄希望，但那一句話事實上是對他自己說的，只是就如同他的內心所期待的那樣，地下的和平開始崩解。

隨著重回王后寶座的Toriel政權被推翻，勢態便一路往下坡滾，一開始的Undyne並非那麼糟，但是她的運氣真的奇差無比…不，真要說起來，是整個Underground的運勢真的走到了盡頭，在Core故障之後。僅僅失去動力本不該是這麼大的危機，但是Undyne錯了，當初怪物被封到地下時、數量遠不及現今，如此巨大的數量如果不依靠Core淨化水源及空氣，那麼糧食的生產便跟不上消耗的數量，而Undyne的不足之處便是從那時開始顯現…她太過於樂觀了，而輔佐在她身側的Alphys卻又回到她過去龜縮的自我，直到事態演變到無法挽回的情況…

他的記憶的斷點是一片哀傷的荒原，眼淚像洪流那般越過了他的眼眶，事到如今，她的名字才重新出現，在他成為了女王的屠夫、在他的靈魂被業力扭曲之後，在他越過了那些塵土與屍骸之後，她看著他的眼裡寫著的，是同情嗎？是後悔嗎？是內疚嗎？

_ 事到如今，為什麼還要回來？ _

Sans的哭泣沒有聲音，當他在回憶中緊緊捂住腦袋、蹲坐在地時，房間裡有的只有他的眼淚拍打在地板上的聲音，在悲傷的漩渦之中，Robin是首先走進房間裡的那一個。

「聽我說，我不知道她為什麼這麼做，但是我希望你能知道這件事…我聽說她是自首的，因為她似乎覺得…自己的能力不足以幫助你變得更好。」

Sans的記憶洪流在Robin的聲音裡漸漸平緩下來，回到了她和他再次重逢的那一天，當時她並沒有回應Robin的那一句妳像在談論人類那樣說話。

_ 『我是你的護理師，名字…不重要，我只是一個人類，你可以用你喜歡的方式稱呼我。』 _

她在每一個刮風、下雨的日子裡，總是狼狽的跑進來、在第一時間確認她要給他的東西是完好無缺的，為他掙取更多的權利、改善他的飲食，只為了讓他更好，而至今他才想起了為什麼昨天目送她離開的時候會那麼心慌，在過去的這幾個月以來，那是唯一的一次，她沒有對他說 _ 『我會再來。』 _ 。

「我聽說她似乎在你們一浮出地面後就放棄她正在攻讀的醫學學院、直奔這裡而來，不惜謊報身份也要來這裡照顧你，她承認了所有的罪行並提交她收集的所有的資料要求他們為你提供正規的治療療程。」

Robin繼續往下解釋，在這個國家、在沒有獲得醫師資格或同等證明的執照的情況下進行醫療行為的罪行是非常的重的，Frisk不僅要面對資格廢止的處份之外，還要面臨刑事監牢的罰責，更罪加一等的是她並非以工作簽證入境，簽證早已過期的她是非法滯留的受通緝對象。

「我不確定到底發生過什麼讓她這麼做，但是，她是在明知會讓自己前途盡毀的情況下到這裡來的。老實說，這件事情之後我可能也會被追究責任…但是我想趁現在告訴你，Sans，我不會後悔的。」

Sans的眼淚已經在不知不覺之間停下了，只餘下淡淡的色彩停在他無光的眼眶之下。

「如果不是她，我永遠都不會知道怪物真正的樣貌，也許我現在說這句話有點太過矯情，但我想告訴你，你和她是我在這裡見過最令我…有所感觸的傢伙，我不清楚你跟她之間到底發生過什麼，但是我希望你不要認為她拋下你了，為了你，她賭上了她的一生。」

那一句話模糊了Sans的思考，他不知道對話在何時結束，他不知道那所謂的診療師到底是什麼樣子的人又對他說了什麼，他的腦海裡只剩下那個小小的人影，隱藏她的名字，遮去她的長相，放棄大好的未來到他這裡來…他不懂，也不想理解為什麼，在他花了一整個晚上坐在床墊上清掃所有的情緒後，他只知道一件事。

他想再看到她為他笑得彎彎的眼角，他想再聽聽她為他誦讀的音調，他想再感受她手裡溫暖的溫度…門開了，門口站著的是另一個穿著白色長袍的傢伙。

「嘿，大傢伙，我希望你確實是值得我最棒的學生賭上一生去拯救的傢伙，不然我會親自踢爛你不存在的屁股。」

診療師在放下沉重的手提袋時，用審視的目光狠狠的瞪著他，Sans緩緩的抬頭，目光如炬。

…

_ 他穿著的囚服也是這麼硬的嗎？ _

Frisk的手指輕輕磨擦著衣角，她低著頭回想著過去，在想起骷髏怪物總是對柔軟的物品有異常的執著的那一刻，嘴角有最微弱的微笑。

在早先的審判期間，她收到來自她的母校的退學通知，她在父母的責難下笑了笑，因為這是理所當然的，如果她當初能冷靜一點向學校申請交換學生或是用實習的項目去做這件事，那麼一切可能還會有轉圜的餘地，但現在說什麼都沒有用了，這才是最好的結果…無論如何，她都應該去完成這一切。

當初回到地面後她花了太多的時間，卻終究沒能讓其他人相信怪物的存在，最後甚至被送進了精神病院、被迫接受妄想治療，每當她在電流治療下掙扎、在藥物副作用引起的劇烈頭痛、反胃下哭泣的時候，那些醫療團隊只會用一種可悲的眼神看著她，希望她停止說那些關於怪物的胡言亂語，最終…她屈服在父母的眼淚之下，將國王的灰燼與對Flowey的承諾都拋下了，閉上眼睛說她說的一切都只是為了吸引注意力才編出的謊言的那一刻，金色長廊上那個微笑著說相信著她的那個怪物的臉在眼淚中模糊了她的內疚與悲傷，她無聲吞下了難以言喻的哽咽。

她一路掙扎著，戴著面具、裝作過去的一切都是噩夢，但沒有一刻放棄抓住任何一個探尋過往的機會。曾經有那麼一次，她有回到Ebott的機會，但無論如何也沒能成功找到那個將她拉入地底的入口，在被父母發現她試圖尋找兒時失蹤的線索的那一刻，她就被迫提早離開那裡了。為了洗去她兒時的病歷記錄、她的父母花了大筆的錢才做到這件事，他們無法承受失敗的可能，所以她再度被囚禁，斷絕她對外的一切聯繫，直到她像崩壞的玩偶那般完全否認她兒時的失蹤事件才重新被釋放…但他們的目光仍是緊緊鎖在她身上的，眼線無所不在，她就像被緊握的鳥兒那般，幾近窒息。

這便是她選擇攻讀醫學院的原因，當她因為繁重的功課壓力忙碌起來、沒有多餘的心力可以再去追尋過往，聽起來前途無量的未來足夠讓他們對她放手，此時她才真的被釋放。而不可否認的，當自己迷失在幾乎沒有盡頭的課業時，她也能稍稍忘記自己的罪惡感，忘記沒能遵守約定的內疚。

這段路是如此的漫長，足夠她接受了自己的命運，盡力去學習、去完善自己，期盼自己能成為更好的人，甚至在這之中，她一點一滴的，慢慢的忘記了過去，慢慢的相信關於Underground的一切都是幼時在遇難的恐懼中生成的幻想。當某一天，她在洗臉盆裡看見自己被水映照的反射的瞬間才回想起了在山羊母親的家中的鏡子，她以為自己最終會放下的，因為那是如此的遙遠而夢幻，而獨自站在金色光芒下的身影，最終也會消失的…她對自己這麼說，將水塞拔起、讓水盆排乾，讓破碎的回憶順著水流沖向遠方。

彷彿是神決定怪物的苦難應該走到盡頭了，祂將她沒能完成的工作賦予第二個人，當她在新聞裡看見那個嬌小而瘦弱的女孩在顫抖中握著怪物的手的畫面，她多年來努力建立起的偽裝崩解了，內疚與懊悔像洶湧的海浪那般淹沒了她。那個小女孩手裡牽著的、應該是Papyrus，但她幾乎沒能認出來，萎縮的眼眶、歪斜斷裂的牙齒，明顯扭曲的暗黃骨質，畏光的反應，如果不是她親口從他口中聽過整個地下只有兩個骷髏，她不會相信那會是她認識的Papyrus，是什麼讓他們變成那樣的？

當她如同失心瘋那般的搜尋所有有關怪物的新聞時，她看見了Sans被捕的畫面以及以驚悚口吻描述怪物的瘋狂標題，她哭了，記憶中、金黃色光芒的下的柔軟微笑被打碎了，在那裡的只有被壓力及恐懼折斷的、曾經是地下最友善的怪物，她記得他有著一對溫柔的白色眼燈，如今僅剩一隻、閃爍著不祥紅光的目光，當她看著他緊繃的嘴角有著尖銳的利齒、以及觸目驚心的破碎頭顱。她的心幾乎在酸楚中被捏成粉碎，在所有被眼淚淹沒的視線裡，她都不知道自己怎麼完成打包行李、申請簽證的工作。在地獄般的業火焚燒之中唯一的奇蹟，是當她向她的指導教授用眼淚與鼻涕支離破碎的說明她為什麼要離開，她的老師是支持她前進、並向她的父母掩飾她行跡的那一個。

_ 不知道他現在還好嗎？ _

嘆息著，她的思緒滾動到Sans的身上，她永遠不會忘記在報紙上的黑白照片中，他看起來是如此的令人生畏，身形巨大、曲爪成刃，身著沾染血漬的破爛衣物、以攻擊的姿態向對他伸手的任何人張牙舞爪，沒有一絲過去那樣溫和而慵懶的神態，但她看得出來，他表現出來的並不是威嚇，而是恐懼，他在保護些什麼，在他令人恐懼的武裝之下。

首先，她找到了Papyrus，事情比她想像的還要糟糕，她對必須從曾經天真而勇敢的Papyrus口中聽到那一切而感到哀傷，如果她仍保有幼時的能力，那麼她會不顧一切、將時光倒流，但她在離開那裡的那一刻就失去那個只能說是神賦的短暫奇蹟。她同樣詢問了那個名叫Aliza的女孩，但她的決心似乎比她幼時所持有的更少…不，她不能放任一切發生，於是她堅定了自己，她走向了Sans…她花了很多時間去準備，去推敲，弄來所有可能能幫上他們的東西，還成功的在她的導師的幫助下弄出一台陽春的魔力偵測儀，但她卻沒料到自己最終看見的，卻是一具巨大的、幾乎和真正的骨骼一樣死寂的怪物。

初次見面時，有那麼一時半刻、她甚至覺得掩蓋自己身份的動作是多餘的，他似乎完全不記得自己了，但她不能冒險，Sans的魔力太不穩定了，在他的創傷沒有被適當治療之前，任何的刺激都有可能使他變得更糟。當她必須在他無力的腕骨上貼上貼片時，她甚至能在撕下的貼片上發現塵粒，幾乎要用盡所有的力氣、她才能阻止自己的眼淚在他們面前潰堤，不，不能是現在，她必須保持專業，回到暫居處，她足足哭了兩個小時才能找回重新站起的力量。

她不具有相關知識，所以她無法理解為什麼才離開短短的幾年，僅僅是Core故障便會引發這麼大的變故，尚在恢復、根本認不出她的Toriel沒辦法告訴她太多，但空缺的部份被扭曲的Flowey填補了，當初會放她離開，是因為他沒想到即便她離開，他的決心仍不足以讓他推動”復位”的魔法。當他親手殺死他的父親，一切便注定往錯誤的路上走，他清點了所有倖存下來的怪物數目，似乎遠遠不足她當初落入地底的一半。在知道Sans和Undyne以及Papyrus、Alphys之間發生的一切事情後，Frisk迷茫了，但是她會盡她的所能去彌補他們，字面上的一切。

感謝上天的眷顧，隨著她投入的越多、Sans的情況就變得越好，無論是對聲音的反應、對謎題的邏輯思考都隨著練習的數量變得更好，她多麼想告訴他，他手裡的那些道具是Papyrus親手為他所造的，這無論是對他自己還是對他的兄弟都是一個雙贏的復健過程，只是為了要掩飾這並非正規的醫療道具，她必須將那些東西寄回母國再經由學院的名字寄發，以學院的名義讓它們能成功通過檢查，這是如此的珍貴，不能有任何的差錯。

她在字面上燃燒自己，白天她會陪同Aliza與Papyrus進行他們的療程並幫助他們重新在地站起來，下午帶著從老師那裡寄回來的道具匆匆趕往關住Sans的牢獄陪他，待那短短的探視時間結束，她必須繼續開兩個小時的車回到她當初簽證上署名的暫居地點與她的導師進行遠距的會議，為下一個療程做更多的討論，她幾乎獻上了一切，但這段時間是她離開地下後最快樂的時光，人生中第一次，她認為自己是有用的，是活著的，是…真正像個人一樣的。

她看著Sans從一開始如同石雕般的漠然，慢慢的、慢慢的，進步到會對他們的聲音做出反應，會微笑…會在稱讚中臉紅，他終於會慢慢流露情感，他們本應是由愛、希望與同情構成的魔法生物，但在那一切的磨練之中他是那麼接近死亡，但如今的他終於有了一絲過往的形象，花了八個月之久，努力終於有所回報，她幾乎都要為此而感動哭泣，但她必須在他們面前保持她的專業態度、並繼續努力。對未來，她充滿了希望…

但她知道自己不夠好，這遲早會來的。

當Sans最終在挫敗中默認自己失去聲音的事實，她知道她失敗了，世界不會因為她決心想做些什麼就改變行進的軌道，她還不夠格，也許她那不成熟的知識反而延誤了Sans的黃金治療期，如果他從此之後都沒辦法恢復怎麼辦？她無法想像自己再度傷害他，當她體認到這一點的時候，她知道夠了，如果她沒辦法提供真正的幫助，那麼她會做的，用其他的方式，她會去試，直到成功為止，不惜一切代價。

如今，換她成為牢籠之中的囚鳥，但她一點都不後悔…不，她絕對是後悔的。

她對受她牽連的父母、導師以及Robin感到內疚，一切都是她造成的，讓他們遭受池魚之殃絕對是不公平的。她在心裡默默許下承諾，當她完成刑期之後，她會彌補他們的，她閉眼嘆息，卻被意外的敲門聲中斷了思緒。

「編號51905102，妳有訪客。」

在她的國家，犯人是不配擁有名字的，現在能代表她的，就只有一串數字，她應該也必須謹記這一個事實，她也必須將玩弄法律的代價銘刻在靈魂之上，她必須去面對、去承受，她以為自己做好了一切的心理準備…直到他在安全玻璃的另一側看見了Aliza和Papyrus，他們的手上拿著一台平板電腦，而平板電腦的另一側，是她的導師和…Sans。

不，人生中的第一次，她想逃離這裡，她不能在這，她不能…她無法，她還沒有做好心理準備去看，金色長廊的審判再次回到眼前。這次，她不敢想像Sans會用什麼表情看她，但是在她準備轉身逃跑的那一瞬間，她聽見了，很小，沙啞而粗糙，是陌生又如此令人懷念的聲音，那是曾經溫柔喚她為孩子的怪物的聲音，那是Sans，Sans一次又一次呼喚著，她的名字。

也許用了魔法，因為不知道怎麼辦到的、Aliza和Papyrus成功的勸著哭到無法自己的她坐到座位上面對她錯過的一切，在那裡，她看到的都只有笑容，而Sans在這之中表情是最緊張的，就像是怕她隨時都會轉過身再度消失那樣，直到他確實抓住了她的視線，溫暖的微笑足以讓她想起當初在地下最後一次見到的那樣熟悉。

「…heya，今天…妳那裡…也是…好天氣嗎？」

他的聲音很慢、很慢，但她終於確定剛才聽見的不是幻聽，但她沒能回答，因為眼淚再度模糊她的視線，滑過在哭泣中發紅的臉龐、滑入微笑的嘴角、鹹澀的苦味在她的嘴裡擴散，她低下頭，一秒，用力的用袖口擦乾了眼淚。

「是…今天也是晴朗的好天氣，你好嗎？」

和Sans一樣，她的手慢慢的貼到了螢幕上方，希望就在那裡，在她們跨越了時間和空間、交疊的手下面，在場的所有人都有預感，這將會一直持續下去，直到永遠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (深深吸氣，然後大大的嘆氣)  
> 好的，我真的很想如期更新、加快我的速度…  
> 但是除了寫作上的靈感困境之外，我最難的是停不下來，看看我盡情奔放的結果…(看著可怕的字數統計)  
> …我不後悔！至少我寫得很滿足！(大笑)  
> 我為這一章畫的場景在最下面，到Tumblr找我玩！  
> 無論如何，感謝您的閱讀！
> 
> 祝各位一切愉快：)  
> https://nightstars0728.tumblr.com/post/643017736838152192/%E9%80%99%E6%98%AF%E6%88%91%E7%82%BAfransweek-2021-day-2-%E7%B9%AA%E8%A3%BD%E7%9A%84%E5%A0%B4%E6%99%AF-%E4%BD%A0%E5%8F%AF%E4%BB%A5%E5%9C%A8ao3%E4%B8%8A%E7%9C%8B%E5%88%B0%E9%80%99%E4%B8%80%E7%AB%A0  
> 


	3. 第三天 X Puns雙關語 X Undertale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 特別銘謝@BSW 成為BETA閱讀

他已經苦惱很久了，不斷的糾結、以至最終到達了一種哲學程度的詭辯等級，其實這個問題並不是什麼攸關生死的、迫切需要解決的大事，但就像像是遮去視線的雲霧、不斷將葉子吹到臉上的風那樣的存在，而且非常頻繁的出現在他的心頭…

_ 那個孩子到底想要什麼？ _

他看不懂那孩子，真要說起來，他們從一開始就踏錯了一步，誤會一層又一層的覆蓋、直到現在已經無法釐清真相的程度。所有關於他們的一切都是謎，從他們為什麼會落到地底、到是什麼支持他們走過地底，以及最後為什麼選擇留在怪物身邊的動機，所有問題的答案就像是薛丁格的貓一樣、處在一種存在又不存在之間的曖昧狀態。

他們的難以界定的特質使他非常難適從，起初以為他們是個孩子，卻又在事後才得知他們穿的條紋衣服只是一種地面上的時尚表現，那他們到底多大歲數？沒有人知道。最讓他有違和感的便是那張雷打不驚的撲克臉，讓人猜不清他們到底都在想些什麼？性別呢？他已經不只一次看到他們蠻不在乎的戴起完全可以被稱為可愛的芭蕾舞裙及緞帶，然後在下一秒熟捻的加入充滿男性氣息的話題圈，正常來說這並不該會是他煩惱的事才是，但問題一旦在心裡成形，他便會開始覺得在意起來…就像是思考冰箱門的燈是什麼時候會關上的那種怪異的好奇感， _ 也許還有什麼其它的原因，但他並不真的能夠理解那是什麼 _ 。

無論如何，如果他將這些問題提出來的話，那麼所有人都會說只有他沒有資格對此發表疑問，他必須得承認，隱隱約約之間他知道那個孩子在某種程度上有跟他非常相似的本質，他自己對於戴上偽裝的表情的這件事早已無能為力，但那個孩子的理由又是什麼？是什麼讓他們認為表露真正的情緒是一件不恰當的事嗎？

_ 不，他們是很樂在其中的。 _

當時的Sans馬上否認了偽裝的這件事會困擾那個孩子的想法，只要觀察他們表現出來的一切就會知道了，他們在字面上調情這個世界上的e-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g，不論對方的年紀、性別、種族，會動還是不會動、是有機物還是無機物的存在！

在浮出地面之前、他聽過Toriel向他抱怨這孩子在喊她為媽媽的同時跟她調情，甚至跟他的兄弟約會…在他的眼窩前！他那天是抱著什麼樣的心情、待在房間裡監聽他兄弟房間裡的每一個動靜的他已經想不起來了，但他差點在聽見他兄弟婉轉的拒絕他們的那一刻發出歡呼，然而他們還是成功走過他的兄弟、平靜的繼續他們的Underground之旅…他們不應該受到影響嗎？在被他的兄弟拒絕之後？哭？失望？至少嘆息一下？

不，他們身上完全沒有被改變的地方，像是那一切從未發生過。 _ …好吧，也許他們就是這樣個性的人類。 _

_ 不可否認的，不能觀察到那個孩子的面具被打破的瞬間他有點失望 _ ，但他不是早就學到了？不是所有的問題都會有解答，反正他還是必須繼續完成自己的工作。只要他們出了Hotland、他的工作就只剩下一個了，沒問題，一切都會照常運轉…而他們決心打破他的世界觀，用他們自己的方式，他差點把蕃茄醬噴到電視上，幾乎就在他送走他們之後的下一刻，他看見那孩子的臉出現在螢幕上、和Mettaton像兩個專業舞者在舞台上華麗的旋轉著性感的舞步，用那張像是程式出現Bug一樣永恆不變的表情、在字面上對整個Underground調情，愣了一秒，他才動手把電視關掉，將他兄弟與Undyne一同響起的抱怨拋在腦後。

說到Undyne、他才想起那個孩子不僅僅想成為調情大師，他們也當丘比特。大老遠從他們已經走過的大半路程、再爬回來只為了幫Undyne送信，讓他的兄弟陪他們胡鬧，當他在垃圾場看見Alphys和他兄弟穿著約會服裝、用跑步帶殺聲的熱烈情緒跑圈，而他們和Undyne在旁邊討論Anime是不是真實的哲學性話題…他決定自己可能還沒睡醒、該回家會一會那張一直被他擱置的爛床墊。而這明顯是錯誤的，他只是將眼窩從他們身上移開一會，他們卻一路直搗黃龍、挖掘進皇家科學研究院最深的秘密之中。然而他再一次訝異他們的行動力，他們成功讓那個被內疚壓垮的Alphys重新站起來了，花了他足夠久的時間卻仍舊沒有辦法做到的事， _ 雖然他說得像是自顧不暇的自己辦得到一樣 _ 。

但他有必須完成的工作，所以他確保了自己在正確的時間、正確的地點對他們進行審判，他曾有那麼一絲期待那個孩子身上有更多的污點，但他用他的左眼確認了那個孩子的LV是原始的1，靈魂上幾乎不帶有任何的exp，他懷疑他們犯下最大的業是打死蚊子…他鬆了一口氣，不知出於什麼理由，但他鬆懈了，不然該怎麼解釋他會在這之後遺漏他兄弟給他的暗示呢？

_ 『Howdy！你最好的兄弟！』 _

那是什麼？他這輩子都不曾從他兄弟口中聽到那種說法，但當他踱步到結界前、卻發現每一個他認識的都在那看到他認識的每一個都被Paps召集到那、只為了阻止國王對他的兄弟的最好的人類朋友下手的時候，他只是在心裡讚嘆他的兄弟真的很酷，而那就是他與Alphys能夠一直合作下去的原因，她總是能在他失去洞察力的時候發揮作用，只是一切都太晚了，他忘記自己胸口不知何時曾經燃起的希望，又回到放棄一切的過去的自我，但他們卻輕鬆的將所有該死的地獄都拖走了，當他再次張開眼窩，看見的卻是昏迷在地的孩子和清新的空氣… _ WHAT THE---？！ _

當他們踏出塵封已久的結界之地，讓陽光曬在從未見光的骨頭上，他不能懂、也放棄思考了，heheheheh…他什麼都沒弄懂，但這也不壞不是嗎？也許有人需要看著他們、避免弄出什麼麻煩來，但那不必是他，對吧？

**_但他們存在在他目光所及的每一個角落。_ **

打開電視，他們在那裡；翻開報紙，他們在那裡；當他躲進大學的實驗室、他以為自己有幻聽，直到裝著三明治和咖啡的紙袋落在他的眼前，紙袋上有Papyrus的筆跡，大大的寫著『SANS！你又忘記你的午餐了！』。

「不用謝了，我只是順便而已。」

一直到那個孩子轉身離開的那一刻，他才知道他和Alphys一起做研究的大學也是他們選擇的學校…他甚至都不知道那個人類的年紀足以成為大學生，對他的疑惑，他的兄弟表現得更加的多。

「為什麼你會不知道？你不總是為他們留下一個 _ 眼窩 _ 嗎？」

不，老實說，他只想把他們從腦殼下弄出去，他們打擾他夠久了。

他沒想到這竟是如此的容易，當他主動將腳步轉向，一切忽然變得清靜許多，他的日子回到了懶惰而愉快的時光，在沙發上當個名符其實的馬鈴薯、直到他的兄弟將他鏟出家門去做任何他”應盡的義務”--任何一件事，只要他該死的屁股不在那裡。

當他被禁止被出現在沙發上並被強烈警告在實驗室過度逗留，那麼除了Grillby’s那之外就沒太多地方了，但他需要的是可以獨處、放空的地方，他試著像地下那時四處打工，但人類就是不會讓他獨處，他從未想過自己如此平淡無奇的外表能像聚光燈那樣吸引所有的目光，這不是他的事，應該是Papyrus或Mettaton的。

無奈之下，他躲了，躲到任何一個能去的地方…他怎會忘了？這裡是Toriel的家，那麼那個傢伙理所當然會在不是嗎？原本他打算怎麼來就怎麼去的，但是他們並沒有發現他，而是靜靜的站在鏡子前面而已，這傢伙也會在意自己看上去是怎麼樣的嗎？他在內心裡嘲笑，完全忘記自己不知不覺之間把不存在的鼻子伸到太遠的地方，當他看見他們的動作時，他才驚覺這件事，但那個畫面已經停在他的腦海裡了，像是烙印上去的那樣深刻。

其實說起來並沒有什麼，那個孩子對著鏡子，用手輕輕的去推，推他們自己的嘴角，然後繼續練習演講…停止，因為他們發現自己並沒有在微笑，再一次前進，又一次的暫停，再次前進，然後又中斷了…一直到他們重重的把自己撐在櫃子上並發出沮喪的吐息，然後他們會再次抬頭、繼續循環，他們努力著，在沒有人知道的地方。

_ 啊，是這樣啊…他們並不是完美無缺的人偶。 _

Sans自己都不知道，此時看著那個人類孩子的自己看上去是多麼的柔軟，他只是把空間留給他們，但此後再也沒有刻意將自己從他們身邊移開，富饒興味的去觀察，去推敲，去 _ 問 _ 他們到底在做什麼。

「hey，kiddo。今天有什麼在煩你的事嗎？你看起來很 _ 睏 _ 惑。」

不，他並沒有故意取笑他們像是永遠也睜不開眼睛的事，那些話只是不小心就從牙縫滑走了，當他這樣問的時候，他們會疑惑，但自從Papyrus正面肯定他的兄弟終於有”健康的社交”之後，他們也不再有所懷疑，只是自然而然的分享他們的事。

「…我只是想不出學校的報告該怎麼寫而已…嗯？你可以給我一點範例嗎？」

「不，我沒有 _ 飯粒 _ ，我只有熱狗，要嗎？」

他舉起熱狗並笑得跟個狗屎一樣，他並不是真的有心要捉弄他們的，只要他們問的好、他當然會樂於幫忙的，但他就是不能停下來，他真的很期待有一天能打破那張永恆不變的表情…但他沒想到的是，先改變的那一個是他。那個孩子將臉湊得太近了，近到他可以開始數他們長長的睫毛的程度，然而他們的角度改變了，轉向他手上的熱狗堡、在他咬過的地方咬了一口，當他們退開的時候，被體溫加熱的肥皂香味仍在他的梨形孔徘徊，Sans.exe已經停止運作。

「嗯，也是，比起範例，我知道你更喜歡 _ 侍飯 _ ，那麼你接下來有時間嗎？」

他們用大拇指擦去嘴角的醬料、並用舌頭將它從手指上舔掉…毫無疑問，這絕對是挑釁，戰爭的鈴聲敲響的那一刻，Sans.exe終於重新啟動了。

「…當然，我想這會有一 _ 燉 _ 的樂趣。」

「那麼就 _ 筷 _ 吧，再拖下去就太 _ 匙 _ 了，我可能會來不及趕上報告的截止時間！」

_ 哎呀，反應不錯是嗎？  _ Sans的狗屎笑容再度回頭。

「放心，我可以待 _ 碗 _ 一點，我的兄弟一直 _ 炒 _ 著說我要我滾出門外， _ 鹹 _ 到讓他覺得礙眼了呢。」

Sans注意到門外似乎有一些動靜，但是他們只是繼續接了下去。

「我懂，他總是知道該怎麼 _ 甜 _ 滿行程，敦 _ 醋 _ 所有人繼續趕上、體力似乎永遠不會減 _ 杓 _ 。」

好的，他確定了，門外絕對有人在聽，從那樣緊迫的呼氣聲，他絕對知道那是誰。

「那是當然的，我的兄弟永遠都是那麼酷…不過，最後那個有點牽強了，想 _ 糖 _ 塞過去是不行的哦！」

「我這麼努力的結果卻只有這樣嗎？真是太令我 _ 杯 _ 傷了， _ 叉 _ 一點都不行嗎？」

「當然不行，誰叫我是雙關語 _ Monster _ 呢？努力是成功的必經之路、但不是失敗的理 _ 油 _ 。」

當他對他們貶眼的時候， _ 巨大 _ 的噴笑聲像爆炸那樣從門後傳來，露出臉的Toriel憋得通紅。

「你、你們再 _ 煎 _ 持下去，太陽就要下山了，趕快動手吧，我會幫你們準備好晚餐的。」

他們被迫休戰，但戰爭不會停止的，無時無刻、無處不在，那是如此的劇烈，以至看不到結束的終點，就連他的兄弟都不得不對他發表一段長達半小時的演說試圖停止這場無意義的鬥爭，但僅僅如此是不可能就將它平息下來的，那句話怎麼說的來著？啊，一個巴掌打不響是嗎？當兩方都無意收手的情況下，它怎麼可能會結束呢？

只是，連他都沒想到會如此的白熱化，早先他只是想讓那個孩子的表情改變而已， _ 那張幾乎永恆不變的撲克臉 _ ，如果說這句話的那一個不是他，那麼大概會被認為這句話是在講他自己。那個孩子在某種程度上跟他很像的這件事他是知道的，隱隱約約之間。是什麼時候開始發現的他已經想不起來了，但他只是選擇不去戳破這件事，他知道那個孩子應該有他自己的理由，就如同他一樣，只是在他無意間看到那個孩子在以為無人的房間裡、緊緊的捏著嘴角往上推的畫面，他才知道那個孩子其實是想要改變的，想要將用來偽裝自己、卻牢牢釘在臉上的面具取下。是啊，他們已經從那暗無天日的地方走出來了，他們應該要往前走了不是嗎？所以他樂見其成…

但是那個孩子一直在苦苦掙扎，他是知道的，那個孩子是那麼希望自己成為所有人眼中的好孩子，但是那是不可能的，世上沒有任何一樣東西是完美無缺的，但是那個孩子卻像是要燃燒自己、去照亮所有的黑暗地帶那樣堅定的站在那裡面對一切，看著那個小小的背影在痛苦中緊繃、應該是柔軟的手心卻因為不斷緊握的手指挖入皮膚而變得傷痕累累…就算他不真的理解人類，但Sans也知道那是錯的，再這麼下去、總有一天會被打破的，不論是那看似堅不可摧的決心，還是那個孩子的靈魂。

_ 得要有人去看著他們 _ 。

Sans不得不這麼想，但似乎誰也沒看到，或是那個孩子做得太完美、滴水不漏？離他們最近的是誰？他把目光放到Toriel身上，那曾經藏在門後、友善溫暖而富麗堂皇的前女王，用可愛的笑聲回應他蹩腳敲門笑話的老女士…雖然她總是能抓住每個雙關跟笑話的點，卻看不見那孩子的 _ 異常 _ ，而他也知道那個孩子會變成這樣，她幾乎佔了很大的份量，他們不希望自己在她眼中幻滅，但是那孩子太傻了，不會懂母親的愛是無論如何都會包容他們的，所以他們只懂得一路向前、試著把一切都做到最好。而常陪他們左右的Papyrus更是雪上加霜，他的精力如同無窮無盡一般、總是在前頭一路橫衝直撞，而那孩子便得拼了命全力好跟上他的腳步、以避免出現任何可能的亂子，Sans默默嘆息，難道除了他、就沒有誰看見那個孩子正慢慢走入不可自拔的窘境嗎？

要說他們的圈子裡的話，Undyne絕對不會是那一個，無論是他的兄弟還是不怕自己在地面被曬成鹹魚的Undyne，在他們之中沒有任何一個注意到那孩子在可怕的訓練之後、強打精神的樣子，而他們同時還背負著外交大使以及學生的功課，要說他們的生活被怪物的一切所佔據也不為過。而Alphys仍然有自己的問題要背負，這可能會使得孩子得花上更多額外的心力去幫助她也不一定，KD呢？那個總是勇往直前、傻氣卻勇敢的孩子，但明明身為他們最好的朋友，卻在浮出地面後就受邀加入運動隊，根本無暇顧及那個可憐的人類孩子。

「如果說我以前會兼兩倍的工，那是因為我可以得到兩倍的休息時間，但你的情況…連我這種沒有眼睛的傢伙都看得出來不太妙啊。」

當大夥在聚會後、各自癱在豆子袋上看著Netfilx的假日特輯，他卻看見他們一邊偷偷從背包中抽出書本、一邊打著今晚第n次、第n+1次、第n+2次的哈欠，Sans終於忍不住出聲了。

「嗯？」

是太過疲勞了嗎？那孩子對他露出迷茫的神情。

「你不該把自己逼得這麼緊，偶爾休息一下如何？」

愣了一愣，那孩子用一種很認真的語氣回答他。

「絕對不要讓Papyrus聽到你對我說這種話…他會認為你除了用無盡的雙關語污染我之外、還想把懶惰的魔掌伸到我這裡來。」

他看了一眼無動於衷的孩子，他們的手甚至都沒停下來過，當他看見他們手上拿著的書是應用微積分的那一刻，不知哪來的靈感，他又露出狗屎般的微笑。

「…knock knock。」

回應他的只有沉默，所以他又說了一次，在他們回答之前、嘴裡有幾不可察的嘆息。

「Who’s there?」

「e的x次方。」

那孩子的眉毛稍稍往上移動了1釐米，終於把視線轉向他。

「e^x who?」

「函數e^x不會害怕任何的微分，孩子你真的應該休息。」

「…knock knock。」

這次換Sans愣了一秒。

「…who’s there?」

「You.」

「you who?」

「You should be run away, because I’m d/dy.」

Sans的表情完全鏡像了他眼前人的表情，在那一瞬間他的胸口好像有什麼卡住了，但他繼續向前。

「hey，你該怎麼稱呼兩個由鈉原子組成的魚？」

當Sans無視Undyne也坐在另一側的沙發上的時候向他們送出挑戰書，Alphys的表情有點微妙，而他們的外交大使只是平淡的回擊，在Papyrus還沒從廚房回來之前。

「Tuna(2Na)，是說我終於知道為什麼你會欠Grillby那麼多金了。」

「什麼？」

「因為你的錢包總是在聽見”You!(Au)Get out of here.”的瞬間溜走。」

一旁的Asgore沒能忍住，將茶噴了一半出來，引起Toriel的婉轉咒罵，因為那全都在她身上。

「星星啊！GRILLBY又幫你設了一個新的月結帳單？！」

剛好走回來的Papyrus大喊大叫，手上的大碗抖出了幾顆爆米花，落下的數量跟Sans額頭上的汗一樣。

「呃…他們說的不是真的。」

「你在說我是原子囉？」

Frisk繼續以那張風吹不動的表情再加了一把柴火，Undyne喝了一口可樂，同時疑惑的問那是什麼意思，回答她的是Alphys。

「原、原子不可信，因、因為它們編、編造一切。」

「噢閉嘴，你們這兩個書呆子！」   
Undyne差點嗆住，在Frisk的肩膀上用力砸了一下，後者只是安靜的揉著肩膀，但戰爭持續延燒，只因Sans繼續挑戰他們，而那個看似生嫩的孩子卻總是能在第二秒將球拍回去，直到最後的炸彈砸到他們臉上，因為Papyrus受不了了。

「如果你們不能停止在餐桌上講雙關，那麼至少請你們去另一個房間！」

好的，即便是無心插柳、柳成陰，今天晚上的戰局是Frisk和Papyrus各拿一點，Sans零分。接下來的日子裡所有人都不會想靠近他倆，因為只要這兩個站在一起，那麼接下來一整天都不會聽到它結束。但是其實Sans在那一晚聚會散場後，他認真的反省了自己為什麼要這麼較真，不只是因為Papyrus的抱怨，Sans是真的在疑惑，當他察覺到的時候，他的眼窩已經離不開那個人類了，讓他察覺的不是別人，正是那個孩子，Frisk。

「我的臉那麼有趣嗎？」

他沒有錯過他們臉上瞬間閃過的些微牽動，也許他打動那張臉的日子不遠了，但如此公然的被挑明著問也是會令他感到有點無措的，只是左右張望之下才發現這裡只有他跟他們，那是如此的安靜而獨處，也難怪他們對他的視線會感到如此敏感。

「…呃…不？我只是在思考，為什麼你對什麼事都那麼認真。」

「我不懂你的意思，比如？」

他看著他們坐正，將整張臉轉了過來…這是他發現的第二件小事，這個孩子在許多人在場的時候，通常會表現得不對某個人或某件事那麼在意，尤其在閒逛與閒聊這兩件事上，所以當他們獨處時這麼認真的直面他的時候，他才真正能看清他們的眼睛，那對總是隱藏在長長睫毛下的灼灼目光。

「功課 、工作、調情…諸如此類？」

「在功課跟工作上認真不是很正常的事嗎？要得到什麼就必須付出同等的代價，至於調情…因為每個人都會笑得很開心？就像你堅持那些笑話一樣？」

「heh，那我會希望你不要在那些雙關笑話上太過認真，那幾乎是我剩下不多的 _ 長處 _ 了。」

他們的嘴角在呼氣的時候有微小的角度，這使Sans的信心開始膨脹。

「你總是在自嘲這方面不餘其力。」

「哎呀，孩子，你還不懂嗎？身為骷髏代表什麼呢？ _ 沒臉沒皮。 _ 」

噗的一聲，他們笑了，帶著一點困擾的、害羞的微笑，Sans的目燈在眼眶裡閃閃發亮。

「我還能說些什麼呢…可惡，我好像想不出什麼有趣的話來反擊你了。」

「heh…這麼想打敗我嗎？真有趣，但是，沒有人可以打敗我。」

聞言，原本還垂著頭苦笑的Frisk抬頭看著他，臉上閃耀著希望的微笑，這讓他有一種預期外的預感。

「哎呀，這麼說來我還有機會不是嗎？因為…I’m no man。」

當他們臉上泛著一絲紅暈、笑著眨眼的時候，Sans知道自己一去不復返了，是啊，就像他兄弟說的那樣，自始至終他才是那個一直追尋著他們的那一個，他是如此的遲鈍，直到這一刻才知道自己為什麼會這麼在意、為什麼會這麼疑惑…

「真的？over my dead body, if you can.」

他是有點緊張的，但他仍努力的表現得如同平常那樣的悠閒，然而那句話並沒有從那孩子飛過，當他們愣住的那一刻、他笑的像到彩券頭獎那樣燦爛。如果他們試圖在雙關上打敗他，那麼他會將他們從調情大師的寶座上拉下的，當他們試圖保持鎮定，Sans的目光卻鎖在為他們染紅耳朵的害羞。

現在，他知道他想要什麼了，哦，這真的會很有樂趣的， _ a skele ton  _ 的樂趣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我有點擔心，這個挑戰完成的時候是不是夏天了…  
> 無論如何，希望各位能有一段快樂的時光  
> 在這裡可以看見我為這一篇繪製的場景↓  
> https://nightstars0728.tumblr.com/post/643834248735883264/%E7%AC%AC%E4%B8%89%E5%A4%A9-x-puns%E9%9B%99%E9%97%9C%E8%AA%9E-x-undertale
> 
> 保持健康！：)

**Author's Note:**

> 是的，我原本從去年就開始計畫這個，但是人算不如天算  
> 我甚至錯過了Murder的生日，我手上有一個故事要送給他當生日禮的…不過沒關係，至少我來得及為他畫一幅畫  
> 而我也會努力在這次的挑戰中為每一天的主題製作一張場景圖片！  
> 原諒我沒有在AO3插入，我試過了，但它卻沒有正確的顯示出來，所以這足夠成為來我的湯不熱跟我玩的理由！  
> 歡迎在上面問我任何問題！：)  
> https://nightstars0728.tumblr.com/
> 
> 感謝您的閱讀！


End file.
